codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
An Assured Professional Future: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 112: An Assured Professional Future. Transcript 01:08 *Delmas: Welcome, Mr. Graven. I have been expecting you. I reviewed all the documents. Please come in. *Jeremy: But, why does headmaster want to see me? *Delmas: Jeremy, congratulations. You have been noticed, my boy. *Jim: That is why. *Delmas: Later you will say: "Mr. Delmas was the first one to believe in me". *Graven: Come in, my boy. 01:58 *Graven: Your headmaster has told me that you one of the best student here. A genius. Is that correct? *Graven: It is the best school in Europe. *Graven: We have the best labs, the best equipment, and of course the best students. *Graven: but, I need you take a test. *Graven: And if I'm impressed, I will put you on the list of the school's future students. *Graven: Quantum physics. *Graven: Are you excited about that? *Graven: Do you know about quantum physics? *Jeremy: Er... I heard about it in... in a sci-fi book. *Jeremy: Yes, I love sci-fi. And comic books. *Graven: No, I am talking quantum physics. Do you know about it, yes or no? *Graven: Your professional future is at stake. *Jeremy: No, Sir, I'm sorry. I don't know. *Graven: Wait a moment. *Graven: No, yet another wrong pick. the boy knows nothing about quantum physics, he just admitted it. *Graven: Okay, tell Tyron I'll carry on. *Graven: Oh, and do let me know if the beacon sends a better signal. *Jeremy: Aelita, listen carefully, I don't have much time. Graven is one of Tyron's agents. *Aelita: What? Do you need my help? *Jeremy: No, I'm okay. But I heard something about a beacon. I think he was referring to a beacon that is hidden on Lyoko. *Jeremy: They might be using it to trace us. You need to check it out. *Graven: Okay. *Jeremy: I have to leave you now. 04:58 *Yumi: But everything on Lyoko is virtual, right? *Aelita: Even though it is virtual, the beacon could reveal the supercomputer's coordinates. *Ulrich: The Ninja! *Aelita: What? *Ulrich: That Ninja who followed us to Lyoko. It's him for sure! *Ulrich: He must have activated the beacon before I was able to destroy him. 05:13 *Aelita: You're going to walk on the same path he did. We need to find that beacon. *Aelita: Transfer: Yumi. *Aelita: Transfer: Ulrich. *Aelita: Transfer: Odd. *Aelita: Virtualization. 05:45 *Odd: Do we know what the beacon looks like? *Aelita: No. *Odd: I mean, is it small? Large? Blinking? *Aelita: No idea, Odd. *Odd: Great. It could be invisible. Why not? 06:04 *Graven: Wrong! *Graven: I'm done with him. He's not smart enough, he can go. *Graven: Please bring me the next student... Miss Laura Gauthier? *Graven: Now, please. 06:38 *Odd: Aelita should be checking underneath. *Yumi: We don't need her to, the Ninja couldn't fly. *Yumi: He must have placed the beacon in a place that is easily accessed. Isn't it obvious? *Odd: Well, maybe the beacon has little wings? *William: There's nothing here. We have been searching for 15 minutes already. *Ulrich: Let's go down. The Ninja tried to reach the core of Lyoko. *Ulrich: He took the elevator, then headed to the Labyrinth. Maybe he put the beacon there. 07:09 *Jeremy: Laura, Tyron sent an agent here. He has an agent, giving a test about quantum physics. *Jeremy: But it is a trap. Don't tell him anything about us, Lyoko or quantum physics. Got it? *Laura: Yeah, sure. 07:22 *Yumi: Nothing here. There aren't that many hiding places though! *Odd: Maybe he just threw it? He could have. *Odd: Maybe that beacon has a small parachute. *William: Come on, Odd. I would have noticed it. He was fighting against me, he had no time. *Ulrich: But you got devirtualized the moment I arrived. He stepped back there and then fell. *Ulrich: Got it! *Odd: Aelita? We've finally found the Ninja's gizmo. What should we do now? 08:04 *Graven: Come in. *Jeremy: Yes, Aelita. *Aelita: We have found it. But it looks complicated. You need to come here. *Jeremy: Okay, coming right now. 08:36 *Aelita: I could isolate the signal. It's rather weak. It gives a precision of about 120 miles. *Jeremy: Good news. This means that he doesn't know exactly where we are, and that is why he is looking for us. *Jeremy: He probably sent his agents to every school in the neighborhood. *Aelita: However, the signal is fluctuating a lot. *Jeremy: You're right, it's evolving. It's getting stronger over time. *Aelita: You mean more precise? *Jeremy: Yes, and within a few days, the beacon will send our exact location. *Aelita: So why didn't Tyron just wait? *Jeremy: He doesn't want to waste any time, he fears us. *Jeremy: But we're safe, I tricked Graven, and Laura will do the same. *Aelita: What? Laura is with him? 09:20 *Laura: Will I get a grade? *Graven: No. Just answer the questions. Do you feel inspired? *Laura: Well, it looks pretty hard... 09:29 *Jeremy: Don't worry, I told her about him. *Aelita: But you know she can't be trusted. *Jeremy: Actually I had intended to stay there, but you asked me to come. And I thought it was okay to leave her. *Aelita: I'd better go. *Jeremy: Take this, it may be useful. I will take care of the beacon. *Jeremy: Good news: Tyron didn't locate us yet. Now listen carefully. *Jeremy: If we manage to destroy the beacon, his agents will have to search the entire radius of the area of 120 miles. *Odd: Cool. So, can I destroy that thing now? *Jeremy: Yeah, have fun! 10:33 *Yumi: Jeremy? *Aelita: What happened? *Jeremy: No idea! *Aelita: Nevermind Laura. How can I help? *Jeremy: Don't touch or do anything. *Odd: Thanks for the advice, but we got that already. 11:11 *Jeremy: We were able to figure it out. The beacon is in a trap. It embeds a security system known as "electromagnetic impulse". *Jeremy: Which is able to damage the supercomputer and thus Lyoko. *Odd: Cool... *Jeremy: No, not cool. If the security system activates, you will most likely be sent to the digital sea with no way back. *Jeremy: And that is what almost happened. *Ulrich: Can't you find a way to disable the damn thing? *Jeremy: Too risky. *Yumi: So what should we do? We can't just let Tyron locate us! *Odd: And what about throwing it to the digital sea? *William: Or maybe sending it back to where it came from: the Cortex? *Ulrich: Yeah, that is a great idea! *Jeremy: But the beacon contains a motion sensor. That's why it reacted to Odd's arrows. *Jeremy: It's sensitive to any abrupt movements. *Odd: Then we just need to be very careful and we should be able to move it. *Jeremy: That makes sense. If we bring it back to the Cortex, it will indicate Tyron's own position, which would be great. *Odd: If you need a volunteer, I'm in. *Ulrich: Do you think I would let you go at it alone? I'm coming too. *Yumi: So am I. *William: That makes four, then. *Jeremy: Alright, go ahead, remove it. It's just held by an electromagnet. *Ulrich: I take it and you'll be the pilot. *William: Why you? *Ulrich: I'm the one who let the Ninja set up the trap. So I'll do it. *Yumi: We are heading to the Skid. *Yumi: Alright Jeremy, we're ready. You can transfer us. *Odd: Ulrich, do you have a small seat belt for the beacon? *Ulrich: Odd, this is not the time for jokes. *Odd: Ready? Let's get going. *Odd: And I will take off gently. 13:25 *Odd: What about a little loop the loop, guys? *Everyone: ODD! 13:43 *Aelita: I'll go back to Kadic. All our efforts will be useless if she betrays us. 13:58 *Graven: It's strange. Here you say you don't know, and there you answer correctly. *Graven: Yet those two equations are kind of the same. *Laura: I... Actually... *Graven: And here, on the first page, the question "Do you know about quantum physics?" has 3 possible answers: *Graven: Yes; Some idea; Not at all. You checked "Not at all". *Graven: But that second equation, which you correctly solved, does require some skills in quantum physics. *Laura: I answered randomly. I was just lucky. *Graven: Yeah, of course. Lucky. I have some doubts about it... *Graven: Do you know them? *Laura: No. Who are they? Some cartoon characters? *Graven: Are they your friends? *Graven: One of those avatars might even be yours. *Graven: No. None of them looks like you. *Graven: Maybe you're the one left behind. *Graven: The one that is not trusted. 15:56 *Ulrich: Two Kongres are heading towards us! *Jeremy: Odd, you won't be able to avoid them. I'll bring you back. *Yumi: No, we will stay. William, follow me, let's take care of them. *William: With pleasure. *Odd: Cortex in sight, my friends. *Yumi: Odd, hurry up, a Kongre is chasing you! *Odd: Just a few more seconds... *Yumi: No! *Jeremy: Ulrich? Odd? Are you okay? *Jeremy: Answer me! Are you still there? Answer me! *Odd: We are fine, Jeremy. 17:12 *Laura: I don't know anything, I already told you. Please leave me alone. *Graven: Alright. *Laura: General manager of... *Graven: That school is just the tip of the iceberg. *Graven: I control all of the biggest European labs and the biggest particle accelerator in the world. *Graven: So, if you tell me what I want to hear, your future is assured. *Graven: You will be able to pick your lab and work with the brightest scientists. *Graven: Don't you think your parents would be proud of you? *Graven: Anyway, sooner or later, I'll catch your friends. *Graven: So be smart. Think for yourself. *Laura: I... Maybe I could... *Laura: Aelita? But... *Aelita: There's a beacon on Lyoko. Tyron has found us. *Aelita: We are ready to surrender. *Graven: Show me the supercomputer. 18:29 *Odd: Come on, how long do you intend to wait? *Ulrich: Odd, we have to stick to the plan. We need to wait for the next shift. *Odd: But even after a shift, there could be another one just after. *Yumi: Maybe, but let's do it as planned. So we will wait for the next one, then Ulrich will put down the beacon and we'll go back. *Odd: Pff I hate it when I have nothing to do... 18:54 *Jeremy: Yes, Aelita? *Aelita: Here it is, Mr. Graven. A secret passage leading to a disused factory. *Graven: I'll follow you. *Jeremy: Alert! Aelita is bringing Graven to the lab. *Everyone: What? *Jeremy: Laura probably failed to trick him. I guess Aelita wants me to launch a return to the past. *Jeremy: It is the right thing to do. This way Graven won't remember anything. *Jeremy: But you need to come back before I can launch it. *Ulrich: So let's take action right now. *Odd: Finally! *Jeremy: Are you sure, Ulrich? *Ulrich: Yeah, I am. Transfer me and let's finish this. *Ulrich: Oh no! It can't be! *Jeremy: I'll devirtualize you all. *Odd: And Ulrich? *Jeremy: I'll take care of him, but I need to bring you back first. *Jeremy: Ulrich, I can't devirtualize you as long as you're holding the beacon. *Jeremy: You need to put it down somewhere. *Ulrich: I can't, Jeremy. It would go off immediately. *Jeremy: I have an idea. Go as high as you can and then throw it. *Jeremy: I'll devirtualize you before it hits the ground. *Ulrich: Are you sure it will work? *Jeremy: I don't have any better idea. *Jeremy: Ulrich, we are running out of time. I am starting a countdown. Good luck. *Graven: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Graven: Congrats, kid. You almost got me. *Graven: Tyron was right not to underestimate you. *Yumi: Ulrich! *Ulrich: I'm okay... *William: Ulrich is with us. *Aelita: Goodbye, Mr. Graven. Have a nice return to the past. *Graven: What? 22:14 *Graven: Yes? *Graven: What do you mean, the beacon is malfunctioning? *Graven: Ferdinand, let's go back home. *Graven: Of course I'm coming back. I'm not gonna play in some schoolyard. *Jeremy: We should be safe for a while. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:An Assured Professional Future